livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword of the Hunter - Session 3
Dramatis Personae 0Marco A. Campanella : Lolicon extraordinaire. And a hunter. 3Abigail L. Adler: All Tsundere. All Loli. 2Alexia ???: Shadow loli vampire at any time. After acquiring Alex into your collection, the three of you realize one thing really quickly. You're all still fucking lost. The forest seems to be thinning out at least. 0"Hey. . .Alexia, you don't know anything about the area do you?" 0Keep wandering forward. 5"Abby, you don't have any sort of GPS demon ability do you?" "If I did, we wouldn't be lost." She shoots you a look, and pulls off her cap. "Freaking warm out here though." You lot continue onward, the trees nothing more than saplings by now. 1"Looks like we're heading SOMEWHERE." 0"Hm, this place seems familiar. . ." 4". . ." You eventually manage to clear the forest and are smack dab in a rustic country side setting. The hills roll on for miles it seems. An orange tint washes over the area as the sun sets. 1Look around, maybe theres smoke from a fireplace. 0"Well. . .we got somewhere." 5"Are you SURE you don't have a GPS?" ". . .Positive. Why don't they ever give us a map?" You two look around frantically for any sign of civilization. Suddenly, you feel a bit lighter. Guess Alex figured it was safe to come out. 5"You wouldn't possibly know the area would you, Alex?" 0"Oh hey." 3Continue looking around for anything. "Ah. . .um. . ." She looks around the area. "There's a place with some houses. . .um. . .that way." She points ahead, perhaps a town hidden behind one of the hills. 6Pet her. "Well lets go then." 0Start heading off in that direction. 1"Alright. Lets try that." "Eh heh" Well at least she seems to enjoy it. You three start off over the hill. Just as she said, there seems to be a small town just past it, the other side of the hill going much further down. 0"Well, at least finding the informant should be easy." 4Look at Alex. "You might want to hide in my shadow for now." 2". . ." Start down the hill. "Eh? . . .Okay." She slides back into your shadow. She might not understand it but, being in just a gown might give the wrong idea. Abby already headed off ahead of you, and you follow suit. 1"Oi! Wait up!" 4". . ." 2Make it a race. Pass her. You two arrive in the town with little difficulties. The lights are slowly being flipped on as the sun sets, the town basked in a deep orange color. The entire town feels rustic. 4"Any idea where he might be Abby?" 0Start wandering, he'll probably find you. 2"Wonder if they have a place to buy clothing. . ." "Hell if I know. If he had any magical signature, your own masks it." She gives you a look, as if you could even control that aspect. The town is pretty small though, couldn't be more than 100 people 2"Well let's just start randomly looking." 3"He'll probably find us" 0". . ." Head off in a random direction. "SHE'LL find you, you mean." You turn around, a woman clad in much the same clothing as your previous informant stands before you. "You going to just stand there? I did rent out a room for you two." 1"Actually is three now." 4"Well, its not like I run across many female hunters. Not where I come from." 0". . ." "Europes a little different. Quite a few of us are women." She folds her arms, and looks you over. "You're carrying the aura of an arch-demon. Or demoness, rather. I guess you took care of THAT." 2"Yeah, so wheres my bonus?" 1"So, why didnt you tell us to not kill her in the request?" 3"Yeah, whats the next job? And wheres this rented room?" "I'll tell you the job when we get there. Just warning you, may want to get used to this town. You'll be here for a while." She walks up to you and hands you an envelope, "Payment for the last job." 0Open the envelope and look inside. 4Pocket it, "Alright, lets go then." The envelope is rather thick. Lets hope its not some obscure bills. She walks past you and begins heading off into the town, "Alright, follow me." 4"First, you wouldn't happen to know of any clothing stores, would you?" 0". . ." "Hm? There is one right up ahead." She points to an overhanging sign. "Quite modern styles despite the location. Abby suddenly speaks up, "Let ME get her clothes Marc." 3"Eh, why?" 5". . .Well alright." 1"You're just going to splurge half of this on yourself. No." You feel yourself get slightly lighter as Alex 'transfer's shadows. Abby snags the envelope out of your pocket and rushes off to the store. You can see her look in the envelope and hear her squeal up ahead. 0". . .Just how much was in there?" 5"I'm never seeing that money. . ." 0"Riiight, lets go. She can just follow my signature later." The informant chuckles. "Your fault. Come, she can follow our magical signatures when she needs to." She starts heading off again. The town is dark by now, the streetlights having not turned on yet. 0"For being out of the way, this place sure is modern." 3". . ." 2"You have a name?" You follow her silently through the town, and she eventually stop in front of a rather large and traditional looking hotel. "Right, here it is. You'll be staying here for some time." 2"Nice place." 1"So. . .do we get the nice room?" 3"You gonna tell me the job now, or do I have to wait for Abby?" She opens the door and leads you inside. "You can just tell her later, but first showing you the room." Snatching off a key from the holder she tosses it to you. "Follow." 1". . ." 2"Do we get a nice room?" 3"I don't have to pay for this, right?" "Well. . .no." She leads you up several flights of stairs, to the third floor, and into one of the rooms. Immediately you notice one thing. There's only two beds. 0"Oh boy." 4"Right, the job?" 0". . .Great." "Right. If you haven't noticed, this place is actually rather empty. Its actually been sanctioned off by us. Noones to come here or work here until 'construction' of sub levels is finished." 1". . .What is this 'construction'?" 0"Oh, fun. Haunted?" 4". . ." "Long story short, there's several demons residing in some rooms." She hands you a slip of paper with numbers on it. "These ones to be precise. We already cleared regretful spirits." 0"So that leaves the violent ones." 2"You gonna be working with us?" 3"Are they LOCKED in those rooms?" "Yes and no. Restrained for now, maybe. But they'll break free. Just know they're locked out of THIS one." She closes the door. "Think of this room as a home base. Oh and they can't leave the hotel." 0"Why this one? First floor would've been better for window escapes." 0"Right. . .Abby'll be fine getting up here, right?" 4"Am I being paid on a per hunted basis?" "You're being paid for eradication. There really aren't that many." You look at the list. Three. "And, we just need to get rid of them. If your lucky one of them might suit your. . .tastes." 0"The hell are you implying?" 3"Well, just how powerful are they? I can't do that aura reading thing." 0". . ." "Enough to incapacitate several novice hunters. I'd say enough to give you some trouble." She sits down on one of the beds. A knock on the door. "Looks like your lover found you." 2". . .Bad choice of words, lady." 3"I wish." 0Just open the door. "I. . ." The door flies open, seems like she kicked it open. ". . .HEARD THAT!" You can see her already summoning the scythe. Alex looks cute behind her at least. 4"Nice dress you chose for her." Pokerface 0Summon your weapon. 0"Heard what?" "Don't change the subject!" You now have the still sharp butt of the scythe at your chin. "You damn lolicon!" A soft giggle can be heard behind her, from Alex apparently. 1"What? The dress is nice." 0"I'm hurt. I thought you would like that part of me." 6"Look, even Alex can't take you seriously." "Tch!" A swing. She seems to have scary amounts of control with that thing, not hitting anything but your face with the shaft. You fall squarely on the bed next to you. Pomf. 6"What? You want me to say you look cute too? You do." 0"At this rate, you'll stop being my favorite." 0"Ow." A bright red. That was fast. She raises the scythe and swings down, burying the blade right next to you into the bed. "Just. . .sh-shut up." 0"Wah! That's dangerous." 1"Alright, its settled. You get this bed." 6"If it makes it up to you, you can sleep with me tonight. There's only two beds." The scythe is dismissed. Seems like she's either too embarrassed, or actually considering the offer. "J-just tell me the job. We'll get to t-that when we do." Click. Seems like Alex closed the door. 2"We're going on a romp through this place." 0"Oh? Changing the subject so quickly?" 5"Right! You'll sleep with me tonight then." She flushes completely now, and almost summons the scythe again if not for the informant stopping her. "I'll ask you don't destroy the beds. This ones going to coming out of the payment, miss." 1"I thought I was the collateral damage one." 5"Righto. Let's get to the job details for these two." 0". . ." Ms. Exposition quickly explains the job details to the two of them. "Miss Edevane should stay here, as she seems to not have any combat ability. What do you think Mr. Campenella?" 3"Edevane? That Alex? How do you know her?" 1"Eh? It'd only make sense." 0"Of course." "Alexia D. Edevane. We received her name some time back as a reclusive vampire in the town founders old manor." She takes a seat on the non slashed bed. "Townspeople took her as a legend." 3"So, why the request to remove her?" 1"Right. . .at least I know her full name now." 0"Alright, then. I'm ready to start. How about you Abby?" "Pre-emptive. The legends are popular amongst the youth. Wouldn't want one of them to actually run into her. The guild didnt see her as a threat, and decided to leave it to the hunter her fate." 2"But I got a bonus for sparing her, whats that for." 0"I see, well lets get on with the hunt." "The guild as a whole saw her as a non-threat. Some of us pitched in to see if the hunter had the good faith to spare her. Though perhaps my brother knew you would do it, considering your partner." 4"Your brother, huh?" 2"What can I say, can't hit a cute girl." 0". . ." "Yes, my brother was your previous informant." She gets up and head for the door. "Its rather late now. You may want to sleep before pursuing the hunt. Don't worry, its safe to sleep in here." 2Look towards Abby, "You sure about that?" 4"Oh good. Hey Abby, guess we reached the bridge." 0"Nah, I can still go at it." The door clicks as your informant leaves. Abby at this point is looking frantically between you and Alex, "I'll. . .I'll sleep on the floor!" 6"You sure? Alex can just sleep with me." 0"Do you hate me that much?" 1"But that'll ruin that cute face of yours. Sleeping on the hard wood." She looks towards Alex, almost panicking, "There's no way she'd sleep in the same bed with you. R-right?" Alex tilts her head. "Um. . .actually. . . I wouldn't mind. . .you can have the other bed." 1"Right! That's settled, you get the other bed." 1"See?" 2Just look smug. "F-F-FINE! I'll sleep in your bed. It's. . .just so you don't do anything to Alex, okay!" She is BRIGHT red by now. You almost feel like calling her out on being so obvious. 0"Alright. Alright. I get it." 0"Uh. . .huh." 5"You don't mind right, Alex?" Alex shakes her head and jumps into her respective bed. Sliding her shoes and black dress off, she seems to have kept her gown under it. Abby seems to take much longer to get into the bed. 1"You gonna just wear that sweatshirt? Its gonna get hot." 3"Here, let me help you out of that. . ." 1"Oh? You seem nervous for just 'protecting' Alex from me." Wham. She socks you in the face, and you fall flat on your back and onto a pillow. "I can take it off myself!" 1She plants her cap directly on your face before she does so. 0You decide its probably best to stop teasing her and just go with it. 0Eventually you can feel the pressure of her lying down next to you 0and the sheets being pulled over. "Just don't move!" 0You lift the cap slightly and take a quick peek at her face. 0A small smile can be made past all the blushing. 1"Alright." You let the cap drop back down, and drift to sleep shortly afterward. 1SWORD OF THE HUNTER / SESSION 3 / END